maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Half-Cab Robot Baby Bonk
The Half-Cab Robot Baby Bonk is the ninth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on October 20, 2014 in the United States and January 13, 2015 in Canada. Plot Max and Shred have to make a pie together to learn about working together. However, they each make their own pie. Max gives his teacher, Mr. Green, some of his pie, which he made extra-crunchy, and Shred gives him some of his extra-hot pie. Mr. Green doesn't like their pies and tells them he'll fail them. Max and Shred think their pies are fine, but when they try each others, Max thinks Shred's pie is too hot, and Shred thinks Max's pie is too crunchy. At the end of class, Max and Shred beg Mr. Green not to fail them, so he gives them a $5,000 fake baby to take care of. The baby always cried when it needed something, along with a GPS and data recorders. But then, they accidentally leave without the baby. They go back a few seconds later, realizing what happened. Meanwhile, Abby wants to buy a convertible, but it cost almost $25,000. Max and Shred come home with the baby. Max named it Max Junior, but Shred wants it to be named Alvin Junior. The baby gives Abby an idea. She could start babysitting again to get money for the convertible. Diane didn't think it was a good idea, because one time when she was babysitting a kid, she had lost him in the ball pit. Abby decides to get a cute kid to say she was the best babysitter ever, and parents would start asking her to babysit. She tries to get Howie to do it by giving her milk and cookies, but she tells Abby that people called her the "Ballpit Babysitter" and Lloyd was working on a book series about it. Also, Max is playing a violent video game and Abby asks if he could borrow the fake baby and pretend it was real. Max doesn't see or hear her and after doing something in the game, he goes, "Yes!" Abby thinks Max is talking to her, so she took the baby. But after Max reaches Level 9, he realizes that the baby was gone. He goes to the Yogurt Yeti and tells Shred what happened, but luckily, Abby arrives at the shop with the baby. Shred wants the baby so that Max wouldn't lose him again, but Max says Abby stole him. Max, Abby, and Shred start fighting over it, but they end up tearing apart the baby and everyone took video of it. Shred gives the baby's microchip to Mr. P so that he could erase any trauma it could've recorded, but he became infected by it and he ends up bawling like the baby. Howie tries to get the chip away from Mr. P, but he won't let go. Abby shows Mr. P a sock puppet show. Meanwhile, Max and Shred work all day and night to fix the baby, and eventually, they completely fix the baby, but they still needed the chip. Shred tells her to do what she did to get him to sleep. Abby sings Mr. P a lullaby and he falls asleep. Howie grabs the chip and Shred puts it back in the baby. Mr. P ends up going back to normal. Max and Shred run to Mr. Green and show him the baby. Everything is perfect, but Mr. Green finds a video someone had posted online of Max, Shred, and Abby tearing apart the baby. They tell Mr. Green that they had worked together to put the baby back together; Shred worked on the inside, and Max worked on the outside. Mr. Green tells them that they had learned about teamwork, so he would pass them. They then quickly leave before Mr. Green found the marks on the baby from when they tried to repair it with a spatula. Then, Mr. Green asks if they could babysit his kid, Anthony, but they let Abby do it. Quotes Trivia *Mr. P crying because of the so called "crying voice-box" is a reference to the popular "All That" sketch, "Bradley the Big Ol' Baby". Goofs *After Max says, "There's gotta be something we can do to show you we can do together,", Max's hand is on his backpack strap, but in the next shot, his hand moves higher. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1